


A Spelunking We Will Go

by sophh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Spelunking, photographer!Luna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh
Summary: Ginny and Luna go spelunking.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 3





	A Spelunking We Will Go

"Thanks for agreeing to do this with me," Luna told Ginny. She raised her camera to snap yet another picture. "These caves are quite remarkable."

Ginny pushed a strand of hair away from her face and nodded. "It was no problem, Luna." She meant that, too. Spelunking was her biggest hobby, and she had been delighted when her girlfriend had suggested that they explore a few caves together. Luna had recently discovered photography and wanted to experiment with taking pictures in environments with low lighting. 

So far, their trek had been slow but steady as they ventured through the maze of caves. They had to move carefully to avoid disturbing the fragile ecosystems — as well as any potentially slippery areas — but Ginny was used to that. Luna had also stopped numerous times to exclaim over interesting features and the occasional bat, which Ginny was not used to but found quite amusing. 

"Would you like a snack, love?" the redhead asked, remembering the crisps she had packed that morning. 

"Oh, no, I'm fine, thank you," Luna replied, her eye glued to her viewfinder. "I simply cannot stop to eat when there are so many wonders to behold! I can see why you enjoy caving so much." 

Ginny smiled. "I'm so glad I could share this with you. You're really in your element here."

"You say that every time you watch me take pictures, you know," Luna said mildly, still clicking away. 

"I know, but it's tru—careful, Luna!" Ginny's voice was sharp as she gave her warning. She had just noticed that Luna was standing particularly close to a massive stalactite. The last thing she wanted was for the other woman to bump into it. 

Luna stopped and looked at Ginny. Her large, silver eyes were illuminated by the light of Ginny's headlamp, giving them an eerie glow. "What's wrong?"

"Stalactite at two o'clock," Ginny said tersely. 

Luna slowly turned and let out a gasp. "Oh, it's glorious!" She pointed her camera at the formation, no doubt ready to take another slew of pictures. 

Ginny shook her head, but she had a fond expression on her face. "Something tells me we're going to be here a while." 

Luna's back was to her as she asked, "Is that a bad thing?"

"Not at all," Ginny answered truthfully. She could watch Luna work all day and not grow bored. "Not at all." 


End file.
